1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pull/latch type fixing device for heat-radiating fin body. By means of turning a pull lever, a latch frame is drivingly pulled upward to tightly latch with a latch seat of a circuit board. The heat-radiating fin body is oppositely pushed downward to make the bottom thereof tightly attach to a chip so as to enhance the heat-radiating efficiency for the chip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A chip such as a central processing unit (CPU) used in a computer or a servo works at very high frequency. After having activated for a period of time, the chip will heat and have high temperature. In case the heat of the chip is not radiated to lower the temperature, the chip will damage. Conventionally, a heat-radiating fin body is tightly attached to the chip for quickly radiating the heat to outer side. In order easily install the heat-radiating fin body, a latch seat is mounted around the chip of the main board. A fastener is used to tightly latch the heat-radiating fin body on the latch seat with the bottom of the heat-radiating fin body tightly attaching to the chip. The existent fastener is generally made of metal board by punching. Two ends of the fastener are punched to form two latch arms which are directly latched with the latch seat for tightly binding the heat-radiating fin body on the chip. When latched with the latch seat, no stopper member is provided on outer side of the latch arm to stop the latch arm from being outward resiliently stretched by external force. Therefore, when the computer is activated or experienced a falling test, the latch arms of the fastener are very likely to unlatch from the latch seat due to external force. Under such circumstance, the heat-radiating fin body will loosen and drop from the chip.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a pull/latch type fixing device for heat-radiating fin body, including a heat-radiating fin body and at least one fastener unit.
Two sides of top end of the heat-radiating fin body are respectively formed with two latch grooves. The fastener unit includes a locating frame inserted in the latch groove of the heat-radiating fin body. Two ends of the locating frame respectively have two downward extending lateral walls. The fastener unit further includes a latch frame bridged between the latch groove and the locating frame. Two ends of the latch frame respectively have two downward extending latch arms. The latch frame is formed with at least one projecting pivot seat passing through the locating frame. The fastener unit further includes at least one pull lever. A first end of the pull lever is pivotally mounted in the pivot seat of the latch frame. A pair of cam plates upward radially extend from two sides near the first end of the pull lever. The cam plates are pivotally fitted in the pivot seat of the latch frame. In normal state, the cam plates lean against the locating frame, whereby the pull lever can be operated and biased to drivingly pull the latch frame upward and make the latch arms thereof respectively tightly hook in the latch holes of the latch seat. The lateral walls of two ends of the locating frame to hold and clamp outer sides of the latch arms of the latch frame and prevent the latch arms from outward resiliently stretching. The heat-radiating fin body is oppositely downward pressed, whereby the bottom thereof tightly attaches to the chip to enhance the heat-radiating efficiency.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: